The Angel's Song
by Katsuki Kyoto Renge
Summary: Maka is terribly injured fighting Asura, and there is no way of saving her life from the clutches of death. Death the Kid has one more request from her before she has to leave earth. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH. Terrible Summary, yesh, I know


Her eyes were white.

They resembled a daisy blooming at it's best, warmed against the sun caress. Belting off rays of beautiful white, pure and innocent. Innocence like a baby's laugh, or snow. White, what a color. What a beautiful color.

People usually think of white as boring, or lacking taste. They usually say it shows no emotion, and displays anything but something. Back then I would agree with them on that part, back then at least. Back then I would have said a lot of thing that I regret now. Things that an ignorant child with a knack of making up his own logic would say, things that would show I had no intellect or showmanship.

But back then, I didn't know her either.

Maka, her name with even sweet. It reminded me of cinnamon, the way it warmed up my heart. The way it rolled off my tongue like that, it made me smile, even slightly. It was original, short, consist, lacking no pronouncing issues. It sound better when she said it though.

"Hi, my name is Maka Albarn! You must be Lord Death son, am I right?"

I took her as just another friendly student wanting to make peace. Or maybe a girl who was just trying to get in touch with me to raise her popularity level. Just another student who was introducing themselves, that's all it was right now.

I had only nodded and walked off to my next class, taking no interest in the emerald-eyed girl. Her face left no etch in my brain, no leaving of her amazing bright looks. I took no time memorize her cute and round head with baby cheeks, the type you just like to squeeze. Her pigtails that gave you the urge to twirl around and play with. Non of that at all.

I scorn myself for that too.

But now, now all of that had flashed before me, cramming itself inside of my eyes. All of that flashed as she fell.

Her face was pale now, a sickening color that gave the appearance that her blood had been drained out of her. It was horrible to watch as she dropped the weapon she held in her hand. Her eyes turned instead of the emerald green that shined, into an ivy green that brought anger.

The blood was the worst part of it all, absolutely the worst. It came out as an unwelcome guest to our eyes. Spurting out of the stomach. It never seemed like it would stop, never cease, never give in.

What did I do? What did the brave Death The Kid do? The child prodigy who could defeat almost any target with just a single shot at them, what did he do to save one girl.

Absolutely nothing.

I could only stand and watch her fall to her death. Her hands flailing to reach out for me to grab them and save her, but like a coward I subsided to it.

She fell down..

And down…

And down…

And I only watched until she hit rock bottom, cursing Asura for this doing. I couldn't move, could think, couldn't even breath. Time had stopped on me, but not on her.

I could only watch.

Her eyes. That's the only thing that struck me. Her eyes were not innocent anymore. They were not the sparkling pale white like a new-cut diamond. No more were they like snowflakes, floating in the air, teasing you about where they would land.

No, now they were resembled something else. Lightening, causing havoc on innocent lives, creating destruction in a horrible rampage.

Skulls, rotting away in a deep pit crawling with the nastiest of creatures, knowing on the teeth as you hear the cackling in the background.

They resembled death.

It wasn't till I heard the thud until I came rushing to her side, practically sprinting like a mad man. She laid there, almost lifeless. Almost at least.

"Maka, Maka, listen to me, dammit!" I called out to her, even though I knew damn well she wasn't coherent to any of my screaming. She just stared at the sky like a daydream she would never wake up to.

"MAKA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, more to the world then to her.

"Kid…," I heard a faint voice call me, looking down to see her smiling a faint grin. Blood and bruising tainted it, but it was still cherished.

Her white eyes…

"Maka, listen to me. You are going to make this through. Do you hear me? You will not die!" my shouting didn't even make her wince. She still kept the fragile smile she had and said in a squeak "Kid, do you have any request?"

"R-request?"

She nodded, and croaked out in a rasped voice "Before I go, what do you want me to do with myself," she stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, in an attempt to come my shaking down. That's right, it was violent enough for both her and I to feel it. I held her hand close to my face, taking in her scent. Blood and tears masked her usual vanilla fragrance.

"M-Maka, you're not-," I stuttered out.

"Kid, please," she said calmly. I looked into her eyes, felt her face, and held her hand. I never even got to tell her what's been in my heart. What's been hiding from both her feelings and my mouth. She has been the center of my eye now, and none of that was ever revealed to her. Now was my chance.

"Maka…sing to me," I choked out.

Maka's voice was like no other. It wasn't like anything I had heard before, like a new flavor in my mind. Her singing said more than just words. It spoke of dreams and happiness, tragedy and sorrow. It said it all in an angelic voice. I loved it so much, almost as much as her. Her voice…my Maka's voice.

"Sing, please, that song we made, sing that one," I whispered, still clutching her hand. She nodded slowly and opened her mouth.

_Your eyes are like water,_

_Clean and sparkling fresh_

_Your face is like a child,_

_Something to Caress…_

_As the dandelion sways to our song,_

_As the birds sing it's tune,_

_As the reeds play it was perfection_

_And as our show is lit by the moon…_

_The roses smile and giggling, laughing with please,_

_The tulips show us their tricks, enjoying their tease_

_The syringes whisper in a gentle voice, calming our spirit_

_But I, my heart races against yours, every time I'm near it._

_I wonder around the valleys, searching for your soul_

_Walking a thousand miles, trying to achieve my goal_

_Your smile is my reward, your hug is my treat._

_Your hands are a treasure, and your hair is just neat._

_Your voice is like the mountains, staying strong and true_

_And your kiss, well,_

_Means…_

_I love you…_

The last words slipped out like a last breath, leaving her in a whisper. Her smile was still strong, keeping still besides the pain that she was in.

"Thank you, Maka," I said in a dry sob. Her voice nor body responded as I held her in a tight hug, keeping her close enough fore me to feel at least a tinge of comfort. I clutched on the her frail and limp body, burying my face into her shoulder, sobbing even more."Sing again," I murmured.

No answered.

"Maka, please, say something," I said a bit louder. I knew it wasn't happening, it could have happened to me. Not me , not Maka, it wasn't real. It was just a figment, a dream that I was having, trying to joke around with me in it's sick humor.

But the joke was over.

"Maka…,"

"MAKA!"

Just her voice. Just one more small fragment of her voice, that's all I wanted to hear. I smile, a glance, a touch of her. Somebody to wipe my tears that were trickling down my cheek slowly, creating stains on her black, now red, coat.

Her hand dropped down from my clasped, swaying from side to side like a rag doll. It's not like I could have held it anymore, with me too busy burying my face into her, tears not stopping.

"JUST SING, DAMMIT!" I screamed.

But I knew well now, it would never happen, not again. No more, would the angel sing.


End file.
